


Jimmy Has A Bone to Pick

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jimmy Novak is so done, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Jimmy Has A Bone to Pick

Something made Jimmy wake up.

A bit confused since he felt like he had been having a surprisingly good sleep, even dreaming of eating a huge burger with bacon, cheese, some extra onions with a warm toasted bun, and the best French fries had ever had when suddenly he was jolted out of it.

Where was he?

Oh right, he was fused with Castiel.

Welp might as well go back to sleep so he can finish eating that burger. When he couldn’t get back to sleeping and enjoy random fun thoughts Jimmy started to push at the space only to be blocked from going into his personal heaven while the angel ran around.

_“Uh, hey, Castiel, I’m kind of stuck,”_

“I know, I’m sorry, Jimmy,”

Suddenly it felt like his eyes were open and Jimmy could see that the reason for the darkness had been because Castiel had his eyes closed. They also felt sore, whoa that was new. And cold.

Why were they cold?

_“Why are we cold?”_

A fluttering nervous feeling went through him. Jimmy frowned, he never felt anything from them being fused. Sure, sometimes he popped into see what was going on, met some of Castiel’s brothers, hated a few of them because damn angels where dicks.

He also found out they were damn rude to Cas.

_“What’s going on, Castiel?”_

“…I… lost my Grace,”

 _“What?!”_ It went dark again with a painful throb to his heart. Wait, he shouldn’t be able to feel that. Dread, fear, regret along with an ice-cold needle feeling making him sick. _“Castiel? What happened? Hey, come on, talk to me… what happened?”_

“…I did something unforgivable, I…” There was a tremble. “I’ve fallen.”

* * *

 _“Alright, walk away,”_ Jimmy was pissed off tugging at Cas’s mind. _“That guy isn’t trying to help us, he’s trying to steal from us.”_

Leaving Castiel walked down the street. It was freezing cold outside and the coat he had on could only keep him warm for so long. He had no skills, not human ones anyway.

Jimmy knew this.

Even thought he had been pissed off at Castiel he couldn’t stay mad. Besides, it had been his choice to say yes in the start. That was on him and when they had taken Castiel away and him being left alone in his body all he thought about was getting back to his family.

Being angry at the angel had lasted long enough until they had been fused again. Maybe the other angels didn’t know or didn’t care, but he could feel the back of the singed wings tremble at the base of Castiel’s back.

Whatever they did to him left the angel fearful of messing up again. That had been an eye opener for Jimmy. It never occurred to him that they Angels who were above Castiel would harm each other.

The more he spent learning about them, chilling out while watching things go down, he discovered that Castiel was the last Angel. He never left heaven only got to see events play out in heaven. Explained why he knew of everything that had come to past.

Then they sent him down to go get Dean.

Great idea there!

Send in the baby angel, then once he gets a vassal just let him roam! Was there no other angel who could have shown him the ropes?! All the ones they meet laughed or mocked him about not understanding things on Earth while they themselves walked around unnoticed by humans.

Jimmy was starting to hold a grudge against the other angels. They acted like every time Castiel started to getting new feelings or even show some growth they’d corner him. Like a rabbit on a fox hunt using fear to keep him from questioning anything.

If Jimmy had three wishes he wanted to stab some of these angels. It was like they wanted to keep Castiel in the dark while expecting him to understand things.

Getting him to use a cellphone was hard.

He still thought it was funny watching Cass confused face when with the voicemail set up and pressing buttons. That was fun watching him try to put the Winchesters numbers into the phone even better when watching him trying to get his voicemails.

Now they had no place to set up the phone or to charge.

The only thing was he couldn’t figure out why. Normally Jimmy could just go back and search Castiel memories, but the angel begged him not too. Which was odd because if he wanted to, he could easily just keep him out.

Something must have happened to leave Castiel so down on his luck, so- wait. Hold the hell up! Jimmy took a long moment for it to hit on why they were always hungry or why they would sleep randomly or at least Jimmy thought that Cas was doing some Angel mind stuff but now it hit him.

Were they… homeless?!

Was Castiel human?!

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Jimmy waited until Castiel was asleep before testing out to see if he could check out some memories. Easy wasn’t the word for it. Almost feeling wrong Jimmy when walking through the memories finding out parts he missed and ooh boy he missed a lot.

A whole damn lot!

And not he had another wish.

He was going to punch Dean!

* * *

Feeling the warmth and comfort as Castiel took his first bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Slow and unsure until he relaxed. It was a nice feeling, even if he had to walk an angel through making one and not just trying to toss them together in a messy heap.

The room they had rented from a nice old couple had a guest house in the back of their house, alright it was a converted shed, but it counted, it was nice. It was only four hundred three hundred and fifty a month as while as having a working shower, bathroom, and even a stove. A tiny two-burner stove and Jimmy still thought it was odd because he knew now, he couldn’t help Cass learn how to bake in that.

Which was a shame because he had wanted the Angel to make Angel Food Cake. Laughing to himself at his own joke of an angel making angel cake Jimmy relaxed while Castiel ate.

Maybe this is what they needed.

Just to be away from the Winchesters.

Hell, Jimmy had even convinced Castiel to change his name. Thought he would have picked a better name then Steve but at least it was common enough that no one would find them. A little harder to get their fake documents for when they had to go see the doctor’s or get a debit card because Castiel didn’t understand to much about how. Luckily, Jimmy had dug through enough of memories to recall where Dean had gotten his and how much.

“This is really good,” Taking another bite Castiel sighed softly feel a bit of peace from the constant anxiety. “Thank you, Jimmy,”

 _“You’re welcome, buddy. Now try it with milk,”_ Jimmy paused watching what happened next. _“No, not dip it into the milk, Cas…”_

* * *

 _“I want to see that new movie tonight. We should treat ourselves, sneak in some candy, buy popcorn,”_ Jimmy was having a fun conversation as they stalked the shelves with food. Now that they had been able to talk a lot more freely like this, living a simple life, he was simply happy. Like having a constant best friend, who sometimes was very awkward. Alright, a lot but hey, he was learning to be human, come on! _“We need should get some soda too.”_

“Hey, Steve,”

 _“Ugh, great it’s John,”_ Jimmy groaned at their boss. _“Tell him we don’t want to work a second shift.”_

“Yes, John?”

“I need you up on the register.”

“I need to finish stalking these,”

“You can do both, now get to it, I’m going on lunch break.”

 _“Oh great! That asshole, he’s going to be gone for two hours, I bet you anything,”_ Jimmy grumbled. _“I hope he chokes on his food.”_

“Alright,”

_“Don’t agree, he’s taking advantage of us,”_

“I know but we need this job,” Cass mumbled under his breath. Getting up he walked back to check people out. Once he checked out the few people he whispered. “We’ll go see the movie tonight.”

 _“Well, that’s an upside! At least the day can’t get worse,”_ Jimmy was happy about that as they stalked more. _“Oh, Cas, a lady needs to be checked out. Remember to smile and give a thumbs up.”_

Castiel rang up the woman before saying. “Have a good day Ma’am,”

_“That’s my boy,”_

Giving a thumbs up the angel smiled. “And good luck.”

_“Awkward-”_

“How about beef jerky and a pack of menthols?”

 _“You son of a bitch!”_ Jimmy snapped.

“What are you doing here…?” Castiel's eyes darted away before looking back at Dean his stomach twisting horribly.

“Jeez, it’s nice to see you too, Cas,”

_“Punch his face!”_

“It’s Steve now,”

 _“Don’t tell him our name!”_ Jimmy groaned. _“Tell him to go away!”_

During their small conversation, Jimmy was thinking of all the ways he could punch Dean in his face for kicking Cas out of the bunker. What the hell did he think he was going to do?! It wasn’t like Castiel knew anything about being human. He tried when he had his Grace but living it fully cut off and not understand they just left him! No advice, nothing to help him out when he damn well knew they used fraud like it was oxygen to get by.

Even worse the more they had a small chat Jimmy could feel the love that Castiel had for Dean and it made him sick. Because every single time he knew that Cas was going to forgive Dean, but Dean was going to drag out being angry and pissed off at Castiel until he needed something, or death was at the forefront before forgiving the angel.

And sure enough, after this, it led down to them going back with those Winchesters.

They went back to pick up the belongings that Cas had when Jimmy tugged at Cass’s mind and he wobbled.

No way.

NO FREAKING WAY!?

COULD HE?!

_“Castiel, buddy, I’m sorry but I gotta do something,”_

“Jimmy?”

Dean looked up frowning in confusion as he stood their hands looking over a book that was open and frowned when Cass leaned over the table like he was in pain. Heading over he paused.

“You okay, there, Cass?”

“Oh, shit it worked!” Jimmy’s voice came out laughing before he turned around. “Dean!”

“Jimmy-?!” With a sudden move, Dean was knocked down hard. “What the hell?!”

“Mother trucker, that hurt like a bitch!” Jimmy held his hand to his chest cradling it as he bent over in pain. “Are you made of metal or something?!”

“What the hell- Jimmy!? Where’s Cass?!”

“I’ve been waiting to do that forever- god my hand.” Wincing Jimmy used his left hand to point at him. “And I swear if you are ever and I mean ever break Castiel’s heart again I’m gonna repossessed my own body and beat you with a bible!”

“What?!”

“Oh man, I think I broke our hand,” Whining Jimmy hunched over before grabbing the books on the table throwing them at Dean. “And this is for kicking him out of the bunker!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Holding up his hands as the shorter man rushed around the tiny room throwing anything he could grab before snatching a pillow that had been on it and started to try to beat him with it. “Hey! Jimmy, stop!”

“You selfish asshole!”

_“Jimmy, don’t hurt him please,”_

“Shut up, Castiel!” The pillow was yanked away. “Hey! Give that back!”

“Just hold on a minute!" Dean held his hand out. “Jimmy that’s you?! HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!”

 _“Jimmy, no I like that vase,”_ Castiel sounded sad. _“It’s so nice when it has flowers in it.”_

“Look here,” Jimmy put it down pointing at him. “This is your last chance you emotional stunted bastard. I’m always watching you,”

Dean frowned seeing the man pointing at him then two at his blue eyes before suddenly shifting.

Cheeks pink Castiel cleared his throat. “Um. Jimmy is a little upset.”

“A little?” Dean frowned. “I’m shocked he didn’t want to kill me.”

“Oh, he does, but he forgot to grab the knife.”

Dean made a mental note not to piss off Jimmy Novak.

And Jimmy was so planning on calling out Dean when he needed to but first, he wished that Cass would make sure he didn’t break their hand.


End file.
